Through the heart of the beast
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: The beast from the canopy of las noches is gone. Ulquiorra sent him away in a last ditch effort to end the battle. What will this being do in this new world? Why does this girl feel like him? Why does he want to protect her? Find out in this story.
1. The start of a beast’s begining

**Hueco mundo/las noches**

 **At the end of the fight.**

The pleas of Orihime scream out to the vasto lorde of Ichigo forming a red cero.

Just before the cero could be released, Ulquiorra holding a small cube in his clawed hand shoves from behind into ichigos hollow hole in the chest.

As soon as the cube enters, light swallows the hollowfied Ichigo leaving only the destruction it left behind.

The zangetsu in uryu shattered into raishi with Orihime looking at the spot where Ichigo was seen last.

"Ichigo?..."

"He is gone... woman. I sent him on the denigacion into a different dimension. Not even aizen knows where it goes to."

Ulquiorra says as he limps away to only fall down with weaker breathing.

Uryu looks at him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He... is gone... and I'm defeated. Take the woman and go."

Orihime started crying at the news and despair took hold on her heart.

'Ichigo...'

—/ darkness/—

The vasto lorde flouted in the darkness with one thing in its mind.

 **'Protect... protect what?...'**

Then a flash with the sound of glass breaking and the hollow tales in the sight before him.

-/new dimension/-

Sunlight shines into the hollows eyes and took the sight of a town but a familiar town.

Kurakara town.

The hollow turns it's head looking around.

However as soon as it took a step it fell to the ground with the mask shattering when a shadow of someone coming with a similar butcher knife sword.

Then darkness took hold.

-/five minutes earlier/-

A teen girl stood on a lamppost with her huge zangetsu on her shoulder with a sigh.

"Man, this is getting irritating... I hardly ever get any more sleep now!"

She says to herself as she turns to her left to go home.

As she was about to leave, a very powerful riatsu shook the air and she fell to her knee in surprise.

"W-What is this?!"

The girl struggles to get up and looks to the direction of the riatsu and runs to it.

'This riatsu... it's like mine but yet more hollow like. What is it?'

She asks her self and as she gets to the park.

She stoops at the sight of a hollow standing in the park.

She got her sword ready but noticed something about the hollow.

The mask covered the head with two horns pointing forwards giving it a demon look.

Long orange hair flowed in the wind as it stood still.

She could tell it was a male dew to the open chest with the hole.

She gulps and starts walking to the hollow to see it fall down face first and half of its mask breaks off.

She froze to see half of a pale face of a teen with a blank expression and she walks to the teen.

As she kneels to get a closer look, the teen seemed to fall asleep with her seeing how similar he looked to her.

She slowly reaches to touch the uncovered half of the face and felt smooth skin.

However that moment was ruined when a voice sounds to her.

"Ichigo What is that?!"

She turns to see her friend rukia with a shocked expression.

"I don't know. I was on my way home and I felt this riatsu then saw this guy. He fell asleep before I could do anything.

It's strong though."

Ichigo says to her friend and she looks back to the hollow.

'Why does his riatsu feel so familiar?.'

She thinks to herself.

She and rukia decide to carry the hollow to kisuke's shop.

-/later/-

As rukia and Ichigo carry the hollow to the shop.

"Man why does this guy have to be so heavy!!"

A very irritating voice says.

"Shut up..."

Ichigo says as they walk to the shop.

Kisuke opens to see a hollow with half of a mask and Ichigo and rukia carrying the hollow.

"Uhhhh come on in?.."

As the two lay the hollow into a bedroom, kisuke looks at Ichigo and asks.

"Uh Miss kurosaki? How did you find this hollow?"

"I was walking back home but felt this pressure that was powerful so I investigated it and found him." She says as she looks back to the hollows exposed side of the face.

Kisuke notices and smirks under his fan and says.

"Well I will hole him here and you two can leav to get some rest and come back tomorrow."

Ichigo nods and looks back at the face and her cheeks heat up.

'Why does my heart beat harder at the sight of him?'

Strangely, zangetsu and the hollow in her were silent.

She didn't notice as she walked back home with rukia.

Kisuke closes the shop and takes out a sringe and draws out some blood from the hollow and walks back to his hidden lab to do some testing.

———/later next day/inner world/——

Femichigo pov/

I stood on the side of my inner world to see half of it Incase's in a black mist and felt something was off.

I look around to find some broken buildings and some signs of battle recently.

"Zangetsu? Where are you? Hollow? Anybody?!"

Weariness was starting to affect me as I searched for them.

As i flash steps and soars around her inner world avoiding the mist, I felt something draw me close.

Then i see a crater and see zangetsu in the center in bankai.

He looked younger in bankai with surprising to me.

As I got closer I realized that he was stabbed into the ground from the shoulder from his very own blade as if the one who defeated him used the same sword to pin him down.

"Zangetsu? Can you hear me?"

I say in a shakened voice.

Younger zangetsu opens one eye and looks up at me.

"Yea... sorry Ichigo... what I fought was something I tried to surpress since your birth but seems like... I'm not meant to hold you back anymore..."

I look at him slightly confused as I say.

"Hold me back? What do you mean?"

Zangetsu weakly hands something into my hand and says.

"Ichigo. This will reveal everything to you. I tried to hide the truth but it can't be hidden now. There can be only one of us and it seems the other has disappeared as well."

"Other? Who is the other?" I ask concerned.

"The other is the one you found earlier. He is you and yet not. He had everything we have and knows what we know in our life. He is you and yet not. His powers are greater than yours and are overwhelming yours hence me disappearing."

I look at him and a single tear falls.

"I don't understand zangetsu... he is me and yet not? What kind of messed up crap is that?"

I say not believing it.

Zangetsu coughs and says. "Ichigo...I'm not your true zanpactuo and not is my name zangetsu. My true name is ywhach and I am your Quincy powers from your mother's side. If you want to learn more, go to your father or Kisuke but now you might wanna turn around..."

Ywhach says as he nods to what was behind me.

I slowly look over my shoulder to see a bleached white person that looked like me like a mirror except with hollow eyes and a very wide grin.

 ** _"Long time no see... queen."_**

"You again?!"

I say with a shocked expression.

 ** _"Just as he said queen. I'm your true power! I'm zangetsu!!"_**

The white zangetsu just lunges at me with acrazed grin and attacks me.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!" I shriek in surprise.

———/next morning/Urahara shop/——

Normal POV/

One eye opens and sits up with a groan. The mask seemed to have formed back over his face and seemed normal.

The hollow then looks around with a blank expression and sniffs the air.

In his mind his thoughts slowly form in his mind.

' _This seems familiar...'_

Then a door slides in and a black cat walks in with a meow.

The hollow turns to the cat and kept the blank expression.

The cat walks by and lays on a pillow that was in the room as Urahara follows in and sits infront of the hollow.

"Well let's get started. Tea?"

Urahara says offering tea.

The hollow remained silent and looks at the tea tilting his head.

"You don't like tea?"

Urahara asks.

Then the hollow reaches to the cup with his clawed hand and grabs the cup.

As he lifts it to this mask and takes a small sniff, youruichi eyes him with interest with Kisuke observing the hollows moves.

Kisuke finally asks the hollow.

"Who are you?"

The hollow stops and looks at kisuke slowly and says three words that echo.

 **"I... don't... know..."**

Kisuke sighs then asks.

"Where are you from?"

 **"Can't ... remember..."**

The hollow says tipping his horns downward as if he was deep in thought.

'Hmmm from the blood sample I have it matches ichigos perfectly with one minor difference... this one is male. Possibly he might be from an alternate timeline or a different dimension...'

Kisuke thinks with his fan infront of his face.

The hollows breathing was watery as he took slow breaths.

The cat yawns like a normal cat then says.

 **"Kisuke. This hollow is like the exact same as Ichigo but with more hollow riatsu."**

The hollow doesn't react much to Kisuke and yoruichi's surprise.

Kisuke then looks to his cat friend and says.

"He is either from another timeline or an alternate dimension. I bet the latter."

The holllow seemed distracted with the table deep in thought or jut zoned out.

Then tessai walks in saying.

"Boss. Ms kurosaki is here."

Kisuke nods to tessai and looks at the hollow to see any response which were none.

Ichigo walks in and sees the hollow that seemed asleep as she sat across from the hollow.

"Well Ichigo I think I know why this hollow is like you. He is you but from an alternate dimension." Kisuke says explaining to her as she stares at the hollow seeing that the hollow slowly rose his head as soon as Ichigo spoke.

"Uhhh can he understand what we are saying Kisuke?"

The hollow seemed to stare directly at her as she froze as she saw his yellow eyes that bore into her very soul.

Kisuke noticed the two staribg at eachother and thinks.

'Huh... her eyes and his are locked in as if they seem to know who they are...'

Ichigo though felt her heart beat hard in her chest and as she stared into the hollows eyes, the hollows breathing changed from a shallow to a small echoing warble and he seemed to get in close but stops as Kisuke holds to fingers and the hollow froze into a sitting position.

"Kisuke? What just happened?"

Ichigo asks with a small hint of worry.

"I placed one of my strongest kido but he is able to resist most of my kido."

Kisuke says.

Ichigo looks back at the hollow and the voice speaks again.

 **"Protect...must protect... help her...must help...her"**

He says slowly and Ichigo looks at kisuke seeing him look back at her with curiosity then she looks back at the hollow.

She then says slowly.

"Why? Why must you protect? Who are you protecting?"

The hollow looks up at her and says.

 **"It... is my... instinct... to protect..."**

The hollow then warbles and raises one clawed hand to his left horn and grabs it tightly.

'What is he doing?!' Kisuke and Ichigo think as they see the hollow attempt to break the mask.

 ** _"SNAP"_**

Half of the hollows mask breaks off and black energy swarms over him for a few seconds revealing him in shinigami clothing but with him still having long hair and claws.

The puffs on his collar bone and wrist and ankles still exist on him as he looks at his hand.

Ichigo looks at the hollow and noticed his face again.

The exposed side was visible to her as she was amazed how handsome he was.

The hollow then looks into her eyes and tilts his head as if he was curious. After a few sniffs, the hollow sonidos and appears with Ichigo in his lap and lays his head on hers and wraps his arms around her in a protective manner.

Ichigo eeps in surprise and remained still with her heart beating harder in her chest.

Kisuke was surprised by the hollows behavior and taps his chin in thought as Ichigo felt the hollow hug her close as if she was his teddy bear.

Her face blushes hardcore and she then hears the hollow say.

 **"Safe... you... safe..."**

She nods nervously as he moves his head off hers.

She then looks up at him as she sat on his lap and says.

"You... uh want me safe?"

The hollow nods as his exposed eye looks into hers and the hollow yawns and lays his head on her shoulder with his exposed left side barely touching skin.

She gasps as he closes his eye and she sees him fall asleep on her shoulder.

She refused to move or make a sound not wanting to see what happens if she wakes him up.

Kisuke then gets up to leave the room.

"Well Ichigo... I think you just became a teddy bear for him. I will call your father to let him know you are staying for the night."

She nods with a smile then after some maneuvering manages to get out of the hollows grasp and walks to her room and gets ready to sleep.

As she lays in her bed, she blushes at the thought of the hollows face.

'Why? Why does my heart quicken at the sight of him?... is this what it feels like?... to have a crush?... NO!! Nonono! I don't have a crush on a hollow!!!... but...why did he hold me though?...'

More and more questions appear instead of answers.

Zangetsu was strangely quiet and that unnerved her a lot.

Retreating into her inner world, she lands on the sideways buildings and looks around.

"Zangetsu? You around? Zangetsu?!"

She calls out but no one answers.

As she searches, she felt an uneasy feeling.

Then as she lands on a bigger building, a echoing voice sounds to her.

 **"Well well... look who finally came to visit!..."**

She turns around to see white version of herself but with hollow eyes and a very wide grin.

The white Ichigo smirks as she says.

 **"What? Cat got your tongue? Or am I that amazing? Hahaha!"**

Ichigo froze and remembered what happened on soyoku hill and how a hollow took over her in her fight against byakuya.

"Well since you are my real power do you have a plan for training?" She says with a look of determination.

The white Ichigo laughs and says.

 **"Well queen... let's just say that I'm gonna kick your ass. You weren't ready to face a captain after three day training for bankai that you didn't master. So I will train you through battle!!"**

"Battle?"

She asks in a confused tone.

 **"Well the only answer is with this."**

White Ichigo smirks as she draws her giant knife sword out.

Ichigo mirrors her hollow and gets into a stance.

"So what now?"

 **"We fight!"**

Her inner world shook as she fought her inner hollow/zangetsu.

———————-/next time/———————

"What is he doing?!"

-find out next chapter!

Comment if you want more action.

This is only the beginning!

Soon more chapters will come and this story will take flight!

Love peace and chicken grease!!!


	2. The encounter

**Welcome back everyone.**

 **A warning for first timers.**

 **My grammar can be bad sometimes.**

 **I also could use a beta reader but I don't know if anyone would like to be one for my stories so I'm just open to suggestions of who can be a beta grader for me.**

 **Also I'm naming the hollow Ichigo as**

 **Vasto from now on unless you can comment some badass names for me.**

 **Ps. Ooc for some characters.**

 **Let's go!!**

 **"Hollow"**

 _Thoughts_

Normal

Attack names.

————/morning. Urahara basement/——

Ichigo stood as she swings her butcher knife at a rock and it sliced in half.

Vasto sat on a nearby boulder watching her with his face fully covered in his frightening mask.

Yoruichi was watching in her true form wearing her usual outfit keep watch.

 _'She is getting stronger but the hollow never lets her leave without him following her... why though?'_

She then walks to Ichigo and says.

"Good job with that swing Ichigo. Your getting better."

Ichigo nods and wipes her brow from sweat and says.

"Thanks yoruichi. Well I'm gonna head home for school tomorrow. Can you distract the hollow for me?"

Yoruichi nods and she flashsteps to vasto who seems to be in a siting position.

' _Is he... in jinzen?'_

She pokes the mask and no reaction.

"Hmmmm are you awake?"

The hollow makes a soft warble and doesn't move.

———/vasto inner world/———

Ruins.

Ruins as far as the eye can see with blackened skies.

Vasto stood before a opposite version of himself and they only stare at eachother before the white one turns into black and red energy which glows into vasto.

In the background in the shadows, the old man looks at him in sadness as the darkness continues to swallow him.

' _I'm sorry Ichigo... no ... your now vasto lorde... I'm sorry that I won't be able to protect you anymore...'_

Vasto looks up into the blackened sky and says.

 **"I will protect... I failed last time...I fail at the last moment which is now a habit... I need to break the habit..."**

(Yes it's inspired by breaking a habit from linkin park)

Vasto then opens his eyes and sees Yoruichi staring at him and he says.

 **"What is it... woman..."**

Yoruichi was taken by surprise of how bland he said the sentence.

"Uhh do you know me?"

 **"You... are the perverted cat..."**

Vasto says and Yoruichi widens her eyes and says.

"Hey! I'm not a perv! Your the one who said it!!"

The hollow turns away as if it didn't concern him.

Suddenly he and Yoruichi felt a strong spiritual pressure that was definitely a hollow.

Vasto perks up and sonidos faster than Yoruichi can follow.

"Shit!! Where did he go now!!"

——-/5 minutes before/———

Ichigo was walking back home in her soul form when she sees a garunta open in the park ahead of her.

Then two beings walk out.

One being huge with muscle and a ponytail an the back of his head and a mask jaw piece on with an arrogant smirk.

The second was a female with half of a helmet with a horn on the side.

Green slit eyes with tear marks u see her eyes.

Her uniform held her slightly curved shape and held her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Who are we supposed to find again?"

Yammy asks as he looks around.

Ulquiorra sighs and says.

"We are here to test Ichigo kurosaki and see if she is a threat or not."

Ichigo flashsteps and holds her sword out.

"Who the hell are you too?!"

Yammy scratches his head and looks to Ulquiorra.

"Hey is that her?"

"If your observation skills weren't so lacking... you would notice. Yes that's her."

Ulquiorra says in a monotone.

"So she saved us the trouble of searching for her! Ha!!"

He says as he delivers a punch witch Ichigo blocks.

'Shit he is strong!! I need bankai to deal with this!'

Ichigo thinks as she backs up and her spiritual pressure rises.

"Bankai!"

Yammy watches along with Ulquiorra as Ichigo steps forward wearing her bankai outfit with her bust showings but of cleavage.

Yammy smirks and says.

"Bankai huh... well let's see if you can handle this!!"

He sonidos behind her with his arm moving to her head.

'What was that?!'

Ichigo thinks as she ducks and spins out of the way and holds her black zangetsu with a getsuga being formed.

Yammy smirks as he sonidos again but she blocks the punch with little resistance.

"Huh?"

Yammy says being confused.

"You are strong but I'm faster than you."

Ichigo says as she cuts yammy across the chest.

"Areegh!!!"

Yammy was pushed back by the sudden attack and looks at her in a pissed off look.

"You are so dead bitch!!!"

He says as he charges at her with his fists glowing red.

She smirks and swings her blade sendings getsuga tensho at him.

Her smirk didn't last as yammy broke through and punches her in the gut.

"Ughh!!" Ichigo was then sent flying through a few trees.

Yammy then stood above her and punches her again and again.

She gurney in pain as she tries to move to only be punched into the ground again.

Pain covers her whole body as she was being beaten down.

Ulquiorra only watches as she sees yammy beat her down.

Ichigo then hears an echoing voice in her head.

 ** _"I can help you queen... I can tear them apart!! Let me take over."_**

Ichigo tries to surpress her hollow from control as she was picked up by her hair as yammy smirks at her.

"Is that all? You do have guts but in the end you are just trash. I think I can have some fun with you though. Hehehehe"

Yammy says as he punches her in the gut again and sends her into the clearing with her bankai outfit in rags from the merciless beating.

She shakingly stands up as black tendrils slowly creep into her left eye.

Ulquiorra watches as yammy slaps Ichigo down and stands over her.

She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried but then she looks at yammy as an overwhelming power slams on yammy and Ulquiorra hard.

Yammy falls down with sweat pouring.

"W-What is this?!"

Ulquiorra was brought to her knees and she felt for the first time.

Fear.

Primal fear.

She shakingly looks up to see a hollow standing before them holding Ichigo in his arms. Wearing shinigami clothing but had a hole in the chest with tuffs of fur on the ankles, wrists, and collar bone.

Yammy's zanpactuo and Ulquiorra's were shaking violently and their holes were burning in them.

' _What is this spiritual pressure?! It's stronger than lord aizen!!! It is a vasto lorde!!!!'_

Panic courses through Ulquiorra and yammy as they stare at the demonic hollow.

Ichigo looks up to see vastos mask looking at the two who were shaking in fear.

Ulquiorra stood up and says.

"Let's go yammy. We are done here."

Yammy nods not wanting to stay here with that hollow.

As the two leave, vasto looks at Ichigo in the eyes and she whispers.

"Thank you..."

The hollow nods and lays her down and looks over her wounded body.

He then turns to see Yoruichi and Kisuke running to them and see how he was over her.

"What happened Ichigo?"

Kisuke asks as he kneels on her side.

"There were two. They seem like hollows but yet not. They had mask pieces and a zanpactuo. The big one was named yammy I think..."

Vasto stood up and looks at the area where the two arrancar were and says.

 **"Arrancar... Ulquiorra... yammy..."**

Kisuke nods and Yoruichi picks Ichigo up and carries her back to the shop and calls Orihime to help Ichigo heal.

Kisuke turns to vasto and asks.

"So what are you gonna do?"

The hollow looks over his shoulder at kisuke and says.

 **"I will protect... her... I will defeat them..."**

Vasto then opens a garganta and steps in leaving Kisuke in the park.

 _'He seems to want to go to hueco mundo to deal with them. Let's hope aizen doesn't get her hands on him.'_

Kisuke thinks as he flashsteps to the shop to see Ichigo under Orihimes barrier being healed.

Ichigo looks at kisuke and asks.

"Where did he go?"

"He left to hueco mundo."

Kisuke says seeing her eyes widen.

Orihime asks.

"Mr Urahara? Who is she talking about?"

Kisuke sighs and says.

"Just someone who has taken an interest in Ichigo."

—————/las noches/————

Ulquiorra and yammy walk to two himuge doors and walk in and see the other arrancar with aizen siting in her throne looking at them.

"Ulquiorra. Yammy. The two of you are back early. Wanna explain why?"

Aizen asks as she brushes her brown hair behind her ear.

Yammy shakes and grimmjow, who sat with her legs crossed and her vest open to view with only bandages covering her D sized breasts says.

"Yeah yammy why do you look like you just shit your pants?"

Yammy growls and Ulquiorra spoke up.

"It's best if you observe for yourself."

She says as she plucks he reye our to crush it. Glowing dust particles flow through everyone's mind showing them what happened and everyone felt uneasy seeing the hollow Ulquiorra saw.

"Interesting. A vasto lorde that seems to be very powerful... probably stronger than me."

Aizen says with a smile of amusement.

"How?! How is that thing stronger that lord aizen?!"

A shrieking voice sounds.

Aizen and the rest turn to see a lanky arrancar with a piano like mouth.

"Nniotora. There is always a bigger fish in the sea. I bet that this hollow is the strongest in history for what I can gather from Ulquiorra. However I see that Ichigo kurosaki is not a threat. Am I wrong Ulquiorra?"

Aizen asks looking at the pale female arrancar.

"No my lord. Ichigo kurosaki is nothing more than trash. No need for concern."

Ulquiorra says as she looks at aizen.

"Your soft!!!"

Grimmjow says as she lays her chin on her hand.

"If It were me I would have killed on the first strike and look at you yammy! You turned from being an asshole into a pussy when that hollow showed up!"

Grimmjow says with a grin.

"What did you say bitch?!"

Yammy says as he gets up and places his hand on his zanpactuo.

Aizen spoke up.

"That's quite enough you two."

The two shut up and aizen then looks at stark who was deep in thought.

"What is in your mind stark? You seem troubled."

Aizen says as she looks at him.

Stark looks back to her and says in a nervous tone.

"It's here."

————/next time/————

 ** _Well that's chapter two and whew it took a while to come up with a good idea for the story arch and now I have a good idea about it._**

 ** _Like I said in the beginning._**

 ** _Ideas comment below and please don't hate my stories. They are just stories that are ment for imagination._**

 ** _If this isn't to your liking then please go find a different one._**

 ** _Comment for suggestions like: add more renji or add a yuri thing idk_**

 ** _Have a good day and see ya in the next chapter._**


	3. Remember everything

**_Alright!!! I am back again for another chapter and I have a few things to say._**

 ** _Yes Ulquiorra and the other top three espada are vasto lorde level and aizen will acknowledge the 'white' she made but that will be in this chapter ._**

 ** _If you guys have pairing suggestions let me know._**

 ** _Now get ready for this chapter!!_**

 ** _Hollow._**

 ** _"Rurrrrrr"_**

 _Thoughts_

 _'What is going on?'_

Talk.

"Seriously?"

Attacks

"Gran Rey Cero!!"

Now let's begin!!

 **————Las noches.————-**

"It's here."

Stark says with his eyes wide.

Aizen raises her eyebrow and says.

" hmmm interesting."

Then a voice sounds to her and says.

"Hey doesn't the hollow Ulquiorra saw look like the hollow we made once before?"

Aizen nods turning her head left to her accomplice gin who had silver grey hair that covers her squinting eyes and her hair reaches to her shoulders.

Her face held the foxlike smile as she tilts her head.

"Yes it does. It looks almost exactly like **white.** "

Ulquiorra looks at aizen with a face if confusion.

"White? What is this white lord aizen?"

Aizen looks at Ulquiorra and replies with a smile.

"White was an old experiment I made 23 years ago. I made this hollow from the souls of soulreapers and forged its ability to assimilate and fuse with its victims. However it was killed by a Quincy while it was attacking a former captain of squad ten."

Ulquiorra then asks.

"What became of the two lord aizen?"

She smirks at Ulquiorra and says.

"They are the parents of Ichigo kurosaki."

The other espada gasp at the news and grimmjow looks at aizen and asks.

" if that's the case then why is there a hollow that looks like the one you made while that soulreaper was there?"

Aizen places her hand on her chin in thought and after a few moments she replies.

"Well from what Ulquiorra saw, the hollow is indeed white but seems to have a new form. It is either a twin of Ichigo or from a different dimension. I bet the latter."

Grimmjow was about to ask another question when the palace began to shake.

Aizen looks up and says.

"Wel my espada we have a guest. Espada from 1 to 4 are with me. The rest will head to your palaces and wait further orders."

The espada nod and sonido away leavingbthe top four with aizen and gin.

"What's the plan capt'n aizen?" Gin asks in a joking tone.

Aizen smirks and says.

"We will see how powerful it is now and see if I can control it like I did before."

She starts walking out of the room with the espada.

However Ulquiorra had her thoughts in her head.

 _'This hollow from what lord aizen says is from another dimension. If that is the case... why is it in our dimension?'_

 _**Urahara shop**_

"Seriously Ichigo! I think it's best if you just stayed here just in case they return."

Yoruichi says as she looks at a healed Ichigo who was siting up with a look of defeat.

"I just want to go home!" She says at her mentor. Orihime then asks.

"Uh Ichigo? Are you ok?"

Ichigo looks back at her close friend and says.

"I don't know. My power seems like it is unbalanced. I don't know what it is but I just want to go home."

Kisuke walks in and says.

"Well I have some news. We have guests."

He steps aside to reveal rangiku, renji, ikkaku, yumichika, and rukia who looks at Ichigo with concern. The last member was the shortest of the group.

Toshiro.

The short captain stood and looks at Ichigo and says with a cold tone.

"Kurosaki. I need to talk with you in private."

Toshiro turns and leave to talk more privately.

Rangiku looks at Ichigo with a wave as renji shouts.

"Hey Ichigo! How you doin?"

Ichigo smirks and says.

" Well I am better thanks to Orihime. Since Toshiro wants to talk to me I will see what she wants."

She gets up and walks out of the room as the others walk in and sit with Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Orihime.

Toshiro stood on the porch of the shop and she sighs.

 _'Aizen has made a move but there was another hollow presence but I haven't found it. It seems to be around Ichigo. She might know what it is.'_

Ichigo walks out and stands next to Toshiro.

Her long orange hair sways with the wind as Toshiro's white hair moves with the breeze.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Ichigo asks crossing her arms as she looks at Toshiro.

"We recently picked up a hollow presence for the past two days. It seems to keep following your spiritual pressure but it disappeared before we showed up. Do you know what it is?"

Toshiro asks looking at Ichigo in the eyes with her icy blue eyes.

Ichigo thinks.

 _'They are aware? Makes sense.'_

"Yeah I actually found a hollow."

Toshiro asks.

"What became of the hollow?"

"It stayed with me here at the shop for the two days but when the two arrancar showed up it suddenly left. I don't know why or where it went."

Ichigo says with honesty.

' _I can't lie to her. If there is any captain I trust it's her.'_

Ichigo thinks seeing toshiros eyes widen in surprise.

"Do you know why it was with you and why didn't you cleanse it?"

Toshiro asks as the wind blows.

"I honestly don't know. This hollow was different from the rest though. It's power was overwhelming and yet not."

Ichigo says as she looks back at Toshiro.

"What do you mean?"

The ice captain asks.

"It's hard to explain but if it returns you will understand."

Ichigo says as she starts to walk home in her human body.

"Toshiro. Just be careful with the arrancar if they show up again. They are really strong."

She says as she leaves to head home.

Toshiro nods and watches her friend walk back home.

' _Hmmm well at least we have Orihime to stay with.'_

Toshiro then remembers why her lieutenant was with her besides the mission the old man Yamamoto gave her.

' _Rangiku and her shopping addiction...'_

She rubs her head feeling a migraine.

"I hope I can retire and leave the squad to rangiku but I have a long time ahead of me."

 **—————Ichigo's room——————**

Ichigo walks into her room noticing her dad wasn't home and sees a note in the table in her room.

 _"Ichigo_

 _I took yuzu and Karin on a camping trip and will be back within a few days. There is food in the fridge and other stuff you can make._

 _Your loving father._

 _Ps. Please bring a boy home and make sure to use protection! :-)"_

Ichigo twitches her eye at the letter and slams her hand down.

"damn it dad! Even through letters you have to mention that!!"

Then sounds of soft squeaks sound to her and says.

"Hi kon."

The stuffed lion walks in and says.

" hey Ichigo. The family has left the house to us. What do you want to do?"

Ichigo turns to kon and sits in the bed.

"I don't know. I want to be left alone for a bit."

Kon tilts his head but then runs up to her dresser and pulls out something.

"What the hell are you doing kon?!"

She shouts as she snatches the object that was wrapped in newspaper.

"I found this in your dresser and I wanted to know what it is?"

He asks waving his arms out.

"Why were you in my dresser?"

She asks with her eye twitching in irritation.

"I uh..."

Kon now was sweating a bit and decided to not lie this time.

"I was looking to see if you had something erotic."

 ** _Bam!_**

Kon now was on the floor groaning.

"Keep out of my stuff kon!!"

She shouts as she places the object on her bed.

He gets back up with a tear in his head with a bit of stuffing out.

"Ok ok jeez. No wonder yo don't have a boyfriend. Your way to hotheaded."

 ** _Bam!_**

"Shut up kon."

She says as kon was now on the floor again.

He then lifts his head and asks.

"So what is that you have wrapped up?"

Ichigo sighs and unwraps the object to reveal a tall bong with beautiful colors.

"Wait you have a bong?!"

Kon asks in surprise.

Ichigo nods and says.

"Yeah a friend of mind gave me this for my birthday last year when I turned 16. He works in America and sells medical marijuana for a living. He came here on vacation we met at the store and things led to another and we became friends."

Kon then jumps up on the bed and looks at the beautiful designs on the bong and asks.

"Have you smoked it?"

Ichigo nods and says.

"Yeah. I only smoke it when the house is empty."

She then gets up and walks to her dresser and pulls out a jar full of weed.

Kon's mouth drops to the floor and says.

"Woah! That is a lot!"

Ichigo pulls one bud out and starts to use her grinder and sets her bong ready.

Few minutes later kon sees Ichigo bring out a lighter.

"Hey uh Ichigo?"

Kon asks as he sat on the bed with Ichigo.

"What?" She replies as she packs the bowl with weed.

"Is it alright if I have some too? I never had any before." Kon says rubbing his paws together nervously.

Ichigo nods as she takes the first hit then pass it to kon.

"Hold it in and make sure you breath in deep to get a real good hit."

Ichigo advices him as smoke pours out of her mouth.

Kon nods and breaths in.

Kon thenstarts coughing hard and Ichigo laughs.

"Don't hold it in too long or you get a coughing fit."

"Could have warned me."

Kon says as he coughs.

She smirks and takes another hit while kon watches her.

"Something on your mind kon?"

"Oh uh it's nothing."

Kon says as he takes a hit after she passes it.

"You sure?"

She asks as she takes the bong back as kon now breaths out the smoke.

Kon then looks at her with his stuffed lion face and says.

"What do think of me honestly?"

"Why the sudden question kon?"

She asks with confusion in her voice as she takes another hit.

"I just want to know. You always seem hard headed and that I'm a perv but no one actually acknowledged me before until you and I met." Kon says as he looks at his paw as he takes a hit after Ichigo passes it.

"Yeah you are a perv and it does get annoying sometimes. But honestly when I saw you in my body I saw someone who had nothing. So I decided to take you in despite what others thought."

She says as kon passes the bong back.

"So you did out of pity?"

Kon says as Ichigo takes a deep breath.

"More of kindness. My mom told me to always help those who are in need."

Ichigo says as she passes the bong to kon and he takes a deep breath and smoke leaks form his tear in his head.

"I wish I could have met your mom. She seems like she was a wonderful woman."

He says as he feels the weed take effect.

"Yeah I still miss her. She was our family's center. Our sun in our crazy family..."

Ichigo looks at kon as she takes her bong back.

"Kon. Even though you piss me off sometimes, you are a good person despite you being a pill hehe." She smiles at kon Who widens his eyes seeing her smile.

"Thanks Ichigo. You piss me off too but you also are a good friend to me."

Kon says and lays his stuffed head on her leg.

She smiles as she lays his head and takes another hit and blows a smoke ring that flows through the air.

Her thoughts flow through and she looks at her bong seeing she smoked it all with kon and sets it in her dresser before laying in her bed with her long orange hair spread apart.

Her eyes slowly close as she felt what people call 'couch coma' and smiles softly.

Kon walks up to her and lays on her bust and smiles to himself with Ichigo not caring where he lays.

One thought in her mind plays in her head.

 _'I hope he comes back. He is comforting despite being a hollow.'_

 _ **————-Las noches.—————**_

Vasto steps out of the garganta and looks around.

 _' **This place... feels like home.'**_

Vasto thinks as he starts walking to the distant palace of hueco mundo.

Several minutes later, vasto lifts his head up sensing six spiritual pressures approaching.

Sounds of buzzing static and swooshing and vasto turns to his left and sees who came to him.

"Hello there."

Aizen says as she approaches vasto with her constant smile.

Gin tilts her head and says.

"Wait he has orange hair. That's new."

Aizen ignores gin and says to vasto.

"Do you who you are?"

Vasto narrows his eyes under his mask and makes a warble sound.

Barragan was sweating and as he held his axe, he felt shaking as he stares at the hollows mask.

Tia held her guard up as she observes vasto.

 _'This hollow seems different from the rest of the hollows lord aizen made.'_

Stark and lillynette stayed the farthest away and Lillynette hid behind starks leg.

"Stark. That hollow is scary."

Lillynette says in a scared tone.

Stark pats her head and whispers to her.

"If things go bad run. Run and don't look back."

She nods as Aizen asks vasto again.

"Did you hear me? I asked you if you knew who you are."

Vasto steps forward and says.

 ** _"I...am..."_**

Vasto suddenly turns and looks to his right and looks up at the moon and hears a faint voice whispering.

 _"It's here... he has returned... he is really here."_

Vasto then says.

 **"What... happened?..."**

Aizen tilts her head confused and asks.

"What do you mean?"

Vasto looks back at aizen and says again.

 **"What ... happened... to me. You called... me... white."**

Flashes of memories of a lab, testing, feeding on soulreapers, pain, and the memory of a Quincy killing him.

Suddenly a wave of pressure fills his head and he clenches his head as pain pulled in his head.

 **"Aaaaaaaauuuhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"**

"What's going on lord aizen? Why is it in pain?"

Tia asks seeing the hollow in pain.

Aizen thinks.

' _It seems that this hollow is Ichigo but from an alternate dimension and the hollow 'white' fused with him turning him into a new bong with both memories of 'white' and this ichigo'_

Then vasto stops screaming and looks back up and slowly points to barragan.

 **"You... what's... your name?"**

Vasto asks as barragan widens his eyes.

Barragan coughs and clears his throat.

"Ahem... I am barragan luisanbarn segunda espada and former ruler of hueco mundo."

Barragan tried to hide his fear but the sight of the hollow sent shivers up his spine.

Ulquiorra watches as vasto then says.

 **"I remember..."**

 **_Flashback: whites memories_**

Pain.

That's the first memory he knows.

The constant pain of lose and the pain of emptiness.

Darkness surrounded him and he only thing he could see was the moon.

Except the moon was half full.

White roars up to the sky in pain and feels his power weaken as the moon slowly turns into a crescent moon.

The hollow falls down with his blade arms enbedded into the ground to help him up.

He then feels a presence next to him and turns to see another hollow but this one was different.

The hollow was female with white angelic wings, a hole in her sternum, her mask without teeth but more like a knights, her skin was light in color and had blue stripes on her wrists.

Her body was curvy with a good bust size but was hidden under her white bone like armor.

Her eyes were a sky blue with a hint of white on the irises.

She stands next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

 **"It's done. The moon will wait till the moment is right when the world needs to be set right."**

White looks up at her and says.

 **"Abbygale... Thank you."**

She nods and a smile forms under her mask and she replies.

 **No problem. After all... what are friends for."**

White chuckles and stands straight up and turns to her.

 **"So what now? What will you do?"**

Abbygale looks up at the moon and sighs.

 **"I need to return to la luna and wait for the time to return."**

White steps forward.

 **"Your going back?"**

 **"Yes I must. I need to in order to keep hueco mundo from collapsing with hell.**

 **You know this. After all it's your father who is holding the other realms together."**

Abbygale says as white tisks at the mention of his father.

 **"He isn't my father. He lost that when he abandoned me. You know that Abbygale. He left me to die in this world and I had to suffer through all forms of death.**

 **Loneliness, aging, sacrifce, emptiness, despair, destruction, intoxication, lust, madness, greed, and rage. I suffered throthem all and I am now the top of them all. I made palaces for others who refuse to suffer but the so called soul king refused to let that happen and caused wars that erased both sides over thousands of years. I'm tired of it!"**

White says as anger laces into his voice.

Abbygale looks at him with sadness in her eyes and places her hand in his face and says.

 **"Me too but in order to change this world we must end it. We will rebuild hueco mundo for all hollows who are alone.**

 **I promise we will do this together."**

He nods and Abbygale spreads her wings and says.

 **"I must go. We will meet again."**

 **"How will I know? When will we see eachother?"**

White asks with worry in his eyes.

 **"When the next soul king is chosen. We will see eachother again when my hand is on your shoulder."**

She says and white nods.

White lifts one arm and the blade forms into a clawed hand and lifts his mask revealing his pale face.

"I will miss you Abbygale. Can I see your face before you leave?"

He asks as Abbygale widens her eyes in surprise.

 **"Uhh ok."**

She then lifts up the visor of her mask showing her face that had a scar on her left cheek. White lifts his hand and brushes her cheek that was covered with her bright red hair.

Her face shows a light blush on her cheeks as white touches her scarred cheek and he says to her.

"Your face is beautiful as the moon itself."

She widens her eyes with a blush increasing.

"You really think my face is beautiful?"

He nods and smiles at her.

"Why would I lie to you Abbygale? I have no reason to lie to you nor will I ever in the future."

She leans in the hand and puts hers on his a she looks at her with his yellow eyes.

She and white let the silence continue for a while then white leans in and kisses her gently.

Abbygale gasps at the sudden kiss then slowly leans into the kiss as white deepens the kiss.

As they break apart a small tear escapes Abbygale's left eye and trails down her cheek.

"I will miss you shiro."

White or shiro as Abbygale called him, smiles back at her with his own tear and says back.

"I will too Abbygale."

She kisses him once again and she slowly levitates up into the sky to the half moon and she says.

"Goodbye shiro."

"See you soon Abbygale."

Shiro says as she slowly turns into a flash of white light and disappears.

The memory ends with shiro on the floor with tears.

A newer memory plays and this one takes place later when shiro was discovered and taken into a hidden lab.

Testings, incubation chambers, dissections, soulreaper souls that were fed to him, constant pain, and the face of the one who trapped him within his own mind.

Aizen.

Shiro stood before aizen in a cell with kido chains on his blade arms and legs.

A collar on his neck that was also chained up and he stares at aizen who was younger at the time.

Her hair was a bit messy and wore her glasses with her captains heori.

She steps to him and says to him but he hears nothing.

He sees her mouth move but his ears didn't hear anything and yet he understood what she said.

It was always like this.

Tests in combat,tests in endurance and tests of spiritual pressure.

The last thing he remembers is when he was released into the human world and began his killing spree of soulreapers.

The captain of squad ten and the female Quincy who ended his life but also gave him the escape he needed from aizen and left his essence inside her.

From what he observed form them they will become mates since the female Quincy seemed to be attracted to the soulreaper.

He put his hope into the two that they would make an offspring who will be his new body that will be stronger then his previous body.

Then darkness.

The familiar darkness that he was used to.

The darkness breaks at the sight of aizen in present time and shiro now stood across from aizen and her espada.

—————/present.hueco mundo/——-

Shiro/vasto stood before the espada and the two soul reapers as the wind blew to their left.

 **"I remember..."**

Aizen quirks an eyebrow and asks.

"What do you remember?"

Shiro looks straight at aizen sending a chill down her spine as she feels for the first time.

A small amount of worry for herself as she stared at shiro as he takes a step forward.

 **"Everything..."**

Shiro says in a tone that made the espada and gin step back.

Aizen however, she stood her ground and smiles at the realization that he was possibly stronger and it gave her hope.

Aizen places her hand in her zanpactuo and says to white.

"I will give you a chance. One chance."

Shiro narrows his eyes under his mask as his yellow eyes glow.

"Join my army. Together we can take the soul society and slay the soul king. I will offer you what you want."

Aizen says with a smile with hope and sees shiro start making a noise.

 **"Hhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhh"**

Shiro slowly stretches his left arm out and wind blows slowly increasing.

Aizen raises her arm up to her face along with everyone else except shiro.

Then a sonic boom shock the ground and pushes against them except shiro and he his hand forms black n red flames and it begins to swirl as small pieces of a nodachi blade.

The air stops as the first piece lands on the handle that formed from the flames.

A gust of wind pushes them forward to the blade seeing sucking up the air as a black shadow of a blade and sand pours into the blade as pieces slowly form the blade.

The blade forms and a white sheath forms on his side and he sheaths his blade and looks at aizen.

 **"You caused me so much pain... now I will be in control of this war. I will kill the soul king."**

Vasto/shiro says seeing aizen make a frown slightly.

"Is that so?"

Aizen says making a smirk and shiro nods saying in return.

 **"Yes. It is so. I will return and when I do... las noches will be my home once more and the world of hueco mundo will be back to its glory days... I swear it."**

Shiro turns and opens a garganta and looks over his shoulder at the group and says his final words to them.

 **"Never try to underestimate me... it will not end well for you."**

Shiro steps in leaving the group to think of what he said.

"Let's return to las noches. I need to think about this..."

Aizen says as she shunpos back.

As the others sonido back leaving Ulquiorra alone in the sand.

' _This feeling in my chest. What is this feeling?. My emptiness longs for him... why? Why is his power comforting?... is this what a heart is?'_

She thinks placing a pale hand in her chest over her hole feeling the tightness of longing.

——————/shiro/—————

Stepping out of the garganta, shiro stood in ichigos room seeing her in her bed asleep and looking peaceful and quiet.

Shiro grabs his hollow mask and it evaporated to reveal his face.

Two stripes trail up his cheeks, past his eyes into his hairline.

His golden yellow eyes shine in the dark room and his clawed hand brushes her cheek gently and lifts a few strains of her long orange hair like his and sniffs her scent.

"Your soul and mine are linked together... it is strange... but I'm glad fate brought me here... to you."

He smiles at ichigos sleeping form and he sits in her desks chair and lays his head on top and fell asleep with a single thought.

' _I will protect you...'_

 _————/to be continued/————_

 **Chapter three done!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day to all those couples out there.**

 **I'm single and that means more chocolate tomorrow for me!!**

 **I will try to post more for my story's each month.**

 **I would appreciate it if you would not post hateful comments like I got for my schwarze sonne story.**

 **I won't delete my stories unless I have no other choice.**

 **Have a great day and see you next time.**

 **Ps. The pairing in this story is like this.**

 **Shiro: femichigo. Femulquiorra. Oc.**

 **Orihime: unknown yet. Comment for suggestions**

 **Tatsuki: unknown yet.**

 **Femtoshiro: suggestions below please.**

 **Other pairings please suggest.**

 **No yaoi. It just makes me uncomfortable.**

 **Sorry.**

 **See ya soon.**


	4. The day of change

**_Welcome back everyone!_**

 ** _I hope ya had a good week or two._**

 ** _I have been lazy and busy and now have a new chapter for you all._**

 ** _This chapter will focus on ichigos day and see how her family will react to shiro._**

 ** _I'm naming vasto as shiro for now and I will start with a warning._**

 ** _Warning: contains sexy stuff jirya/pervy sage would write._**

 ** _Let's go!_**

 _"What the f-*?!"- hollow_

"Language please!" -normal.

 _'Did he just curse?' -thought._

 _"Cero" -attack_

 _——————/morning:ichigos room/——_

A soft groan escapes from ichigos mouth as she sits up and stretches her slender arms out.

She slowly gets to the edge of her bed and notices something on her desk.

Shiro laying his Head on her desk snoring with a bit of drool escaping.

Her alertness comes at her and she tilts her head as she noticed how calm his face was and his mask was gone and his face had stripes like his mask.

She slowly leans in and pokes his cheek.

Shiro's eyes snap open with Ichigo backing up.

"Sorry if I woke you!"

Shiro sits up and wipes his lips noticing his drool.

"Your fine."

She widens her eyes hearing his voice.

"You... can speak normally?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

He asks seeing her shocked face.

"No! Nothing is wrong!"

She says waving her hands around with a bright blush on her cheeks.

Shiro leans in place his forehead on hers making her blush increase a lot more.

"Are you sure? Your face is red."

"I uh I-I .."

Her face was strawberry red and shiro sniffs her and backs away.

"Hmmm"

He hums and places his finger on his chin in thought and Ichigo looks at him asking.

"Uhh where did you go?"

Shiro looks back at her and says.

"Hueco mundo."

"What's hecko mudo?"

She says with confusion.

"My home. It's pernounsed 'hueco mundo'." Shiro says it slowly for her to understand.

"Uhh weird name. Why did you come back if hueco mundo is your home?"

She asks as shiro sits back down in the chair.

"My instincts."

He says bluntly.

Ichigo deadpanning at shiro and says.

"Instinct?"

Shiro nods and looks at her placing his arm in the desk laying his head on his hand.

"Hollow follow their instinct to survive. My instincts led me back here."

Ichigo rises and eyebrow and gets up and stretches.

"If your instincts tell you to survive, can you turn away so I can get dressed?"

Shiro nods and looks away witha small blush on his pale cheeks.

As Ichigo got dressed in her school uniform she asks.

"Do you have a name?"

Shiro responds in a calm tone.

"Shiro. I was called Shiro once..."

"Shiro?"

She says as she looks at him with a look of interest as shiro turns to look at her as she was now dressed for school.

"Yeah. It was one of my other names I had even in my rebirth."

Shiro says as he notices Ichigo looking at his eyes.

"Wait. Rebirth?"

She asks in confusion.

"I was killed once before. A Quincy. She blew my head off in my uncontrollable state and in a desperate attempt to survive I bit her and infected her with My essence which was killing her. However a soulreaper who I fought before sealed me up in her but kept me dormant as the soulreaper binds his soul to the Quincy. Apparently they had a child with my essence transferred from her into her child still dormant."

Shiro says seeing Ichigo widens her eyes in surprise and shock.

"Years later the child grew and when his mother was killed by two beings.

One was from her bloodline and the other was from another hollow. The boy was broken at the sight of his mother but his father kept the secret from him fearing that the boy would become a force that the soulreapers in their world would love to have in their ranks. Years pass and the boy became a teen and he was a hothead but had a good heart. However my essence was still in him waiting to be released in my rebirth. When the boy unlocked his power his zanpactuo was keeping me hidden but my Will was stronger than his and I overcome the boys soul turning his into mine and we became one when he fought an arrancar who killed him with a cero into the chest. When I was sent here my rebirth was finally complete."

Shiro says and looks at her seeing her eyes wide to the info she just heard.

Ichigo was about to ask before Shiro rose his hand to stop her.

"You can ask me questions when you return from school. Don't tell the soulreapers that I have returned yet."

She nods and gets her bag and was walking to her door and says.

"Well Shiro I hope to learn more about you.

Just don't bring anything dangerous to my family. That's all I ask."

Shiro nods and sees Ichigo run to the school with a piece of toast in her mouth.

He smiles slightly and says.

"Well Ichigo... your male self was boring compared to you... I will see more of you when you return."

—————-/school/———

Ichigo manages to get to schools Nd sits at her desk and sees her friend chad walk up to her.

"Hey chad."

"Hn."

Was only chads response.

She smiles and sees Orihime and uryu talk then notices a few faces walking causing her to stand up in surprise.

The first to enter was Toshiro who was wearing the girl uniform but without the ribbon. She had her usual cold look and had her arms crossed below her B size breasts.

Next was renji.

He was the same but with the boys uniform and still had a bandanna on his head.

Ikkaku and rangiku were next along with yumichika.

Rangiku notices Ichigo and squeals our and runs to her.

"Ichigo!!"

She grabs Ichigo into a huge hug pulling Ichigo into her huge valley.

Toshiro sighs and says in a icy tone.

"Rangiku that's enough. Ichigo needs air you know."

She stops with a nervous chuckle and says.

"Sorry captain. I guess I was to excited."

Renji rolls his eyes and looks at Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo then walks to them with her hands on her hips saying.

"Why are you guys here?"

Toshiro then tells her the reason.

( basically it was the same thing that happened before grimmjow showed up in cannon)

———/lunch. Roof/———

Ichigo sat eating her lunch with her friends but her mind kept going to what shiro told her and thinks.

' _Shiro... if your instincts tell you to come here then why near me?...'_

Ichigo. Ichigo!"

A loud shout in her ear rings.

"OWW DONT SHOUT IN MY EAR DAMN IT!!"

Ichigo shouts back seeing it was rukia.

"Well it was the only way I can gain your attention. We have orders. The head captain wants to bring the hollow to the soul society and be brought to the other captains for questioning."

Rukia says in a calm tone.

Ichigo sighs and says.

"Alright then. Where do you think we should look?"

"We have the others scout around town. I will be by the shop. You got south of town."

Rukia says as she shunpos off leaving Ichigo, Orihime, chad, and uryu in the roof.

"What should we do Ichigo?"

Orihime asks with her bouncing energy.

"We can have the south but we will go in two groups. Uryu you and chad go left, Orihime and I got the right."

Ichigo says as they get ready to leave after school.

————/hueco mundo: desert sands/——-

In the white sands of the dark dimension called hueco mundo.

The sands began to stir. The wind gradually increases and the sand slowly collects and slowly forms a body white as bone and four wings folded on the back.

The being was female with D-cup breast and had blood red hair. Her bangs cover the left side of her face coving a scar and her uncovered eye snaps open.

Black on a white irises that were slit like a snake. The sands continued to form white bonelike armor that fiver her naked form.

Her four red angel wings expand and give a flap of air.

Her hands with gauntlets shaped with sharp edges formed and a blade witha blade red as blood and a white sheath made of bone.

Her face then was covered in a helmet with the visor having a bad cut where the burn scar was.

She steps forward and takes a deep breath.

 **"He has returned! The time has come! The end is comes swiftly. I must make haste and get to my king!"**

The woman then taps the air and a garganta opens wide and she walks in leaving the portal open as two other beings for behind where the woman formed.

The left one was a tall but very skinny teen with two horns forming into Antlers and his blue hair was in a long ponytail. His eyes were shining bright blue that cracked with energy.

His cloths were ina dark blue shade with silver lined edges.

The top have was a trench coat and two blue wings form behind him.

In his left hand was a katana with white handle and black sheath.

He walks in without a word as the right one forms.

The being formed into another teen but with shorter blue hair with two horns on his head. However one was cut off on his left side. His clothing was also a trench coat but was purple with gold edges.

On his back was a broad sword with the edges glowing red hot. The handle held a head skull with its mouth open where the blade was jutting out.

His eyes were glowing red and also crack with energy.

He however speaks ina double tone.

 **"Ohh man. That was some deep shit! Oh great... I wake up after over 1,000 years I have to wake up to this! I should have slep in."**

He walks in the garganta which closes after him.

————/karakura town: south/————

The garganta opens as the woman steps out followed by the other two standing on Botha sides of her.

 **"He is here."**

The woman says ina calm tone but held a hint of happiness.

 **"Uhhh What are we doing here?"**

The right teen says.

 **"We are here cuz the king is here idiot."**

The left one says ina bored tone.

 **"Fariner, denaval, enough."**

The woman says ina stern tone.

Denaval (the right one) looks away.

 **"Sorry..."**

Fariner says witha small bow.

 **"Forgive us milady."**

The woman nods and wave them off as Ichigo shunpos infront of them.

"Who the hell are you three? Are you with Aizen?"

Ichigo shouts out to them with her hand on her butcher knife.

The woman looks at Ichigo with a wide expression.

 **"Your riatsu... the king was near you recently. Where is he? Where is my king?"**

"King? You mean shiro?"

Ichigo asks with a look of interest.

 **"You know that name? The king told you his name?"**

The woman asks win her voice having the hint of shock.

"Yes. He uhh told me his name but didn't tell me he was a king! Who are you though?"

Ichigo asks as she held her zangetsu on her back.

 **"Oh yes where my manners... I am Abbygale. The first primara espada.**

 **This is denaval and Fariner they are the secunda espada. They share their rank since they were once one being."**

Abbygale says in calm tone as denaval waves at Ichigo while Fariner only nods to her.

"Wait. Espada? What's espada?"

Ichigo asks cautiously.

 **"The espada are the Kings top ten strongest hollows that serve him. We are ranked by power."**

Fariner says in a calm tone as Ichigo widens her eyes in surprise.

She then was about to ask another question when a sonido sounds to her and she looks to her left and sees shiro.

Abbygale and the other two immediately bow to shiro with their heads low.

 **"Your majesty, you have returned. We have waited for your return."**

Shiro looks at Abbygale and says.

"It's been a while. Abbygale."

Abbygale rises and had a faint blush on her cheeks that were covered by her visor.

Denaval and Fariner stood back in silence when shiro looks back to Ichigo.

"They won't harm you Ichigo. You have my word."

Shiro says seeing Ichigo being nervous around very powerful hollows.

"You know them?" Ichigo asks looking at the espada and shiro.

"Yes. I know them. What has become of las noches and the other palaces?"

He asks Abbygale witha look that ment business.

Abbygale looks down in sadness.

 **"We lost all but one.**

 **The tower of the forgotten. That's the only one left. But las noches has arrancar in control witha shinigami named Aizen souske."**

Ichigo widens her eyes seeing how much Abbygale knew.

"I see. Well what if the others? Do they live?"

Shiro asks with a look of hope.

Abbygale shook her head sadly and replies.

 **"No my lord. Only survivors were me Fariner,** **denaval, and lobos but he went missing."**

"I see. Well let's return home."

Shiro says as a garganta opens behind them and the espada walk in first leaving Ichigo, Abbygale, and shiro.

Shiro looks back at Ichigo and walks to her which she had a light blush as he gets close.

"It seems I have to leave again. Sorry that I have to leave you..." he says ina calm tone atht made her blush more.

Abbygale has a hint of jealousy in her eye but that ended when shiro instantly held her along with Ichigo ina hug.

 **"Ah! My lord!"**

Abbygale says ina surprised tone and a heavy blush hits her face along ichigos.

"What are you doing shiro?!" Ichigo asks ina loud tone and shiro smiles at the two and says.

"I made my choice. The two of you bring me happiness more than I felt in centuries."

Abbygale widens her eye in shock and she stutters our.

 **"Y-you m-mean t-that??"**

Ichigo was speechless and shiro continues.

"It's your choice what you want. What you decide I will support it. I promise."

He says as he lifts Abbygales visor giving Ichigo a good look at her beautiful and yet scared face.

 **"My place is by your side my king."**

She says with a hint of embarrassment as she says the words.

Ichigo asks.

"If I stay will I see you again?"

Shiro nods witha smile.

"If That is what you wish. Like I said I will support you. Even I can train you to get stronger to face against aizen and her arrancar."

Ichigo nods and replies looking at Abbygale.

"Well I need a lot of training if I want to protect my family and friends. I want to train with you and her if that is ok."

Abbygale smiles at ichigos determination and says.

"Well you do have power. I can help you train since I'm a skilled fighter myself."

Ichigo nods and shiro smiles.

"Then it should begin. However your shinigami friends will think you will be kidnaped and will send a party to hueco mundo."

Ichigo smiles and says."I will handle that. When do you want to train?"

"Soon as possible since the arrancar can show up." Shiro says and Abbygale nods agreeing with him.

Ichigo nods and replies.

"Alright I can go with you guys ina little bit I juts need to take care of a few things."

Shiro nods and says.

"We will wait for you. "

Ichigo nods Nd shunpos back to her home and opens her phone and calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey rukia I have a favor."

"Sure What is it?"

"Can you tell your captain that I will be going on a trip to train and will be back ina two weeks."

"Uhhh sure but where are you gonna go?"

"I'm going with a friend of mine and we are leaving ina few hours.

I will see you next two weeks."

"Wait Ichigo-"

End call

Ichigo smirks and leave her badge behind and grabs her bag and starts packing.

Kon walks in and says.

"So your going ina trip?"

"Yeah and I will be gone for two weeks. I'm trusting you kon. I want you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone ok?"

Ichigo says a she packs her jar of weed and her bowls and her bong.

Kon nods and says.

"You have nothing to worry about."

Ichigo nods and pats his head and looks back at him as she was in the window.

"See ya later Kon."

Ichigo waves at kon as he waves at her as she shunpos.

———-/arrancar:shiro/———-

As shiro waits for Ichigo to return, Abbygale looks at hima nd asks.

 **"How are you feeling my lord?"**

"I'm feeling better than before. I want to return home and get new espada to replace the fallen ones. The espada must live on as long as hueco mundo lives."

Shiro says ina calm tone as his long straight hair waves in the air.

Abbygale nods and says.

 **"Well from what I have heard... their are 4 vasto lorde class espada in las noches.**

 **However they serve under a shinigami."**

Shiro frowns at the info and scoffs.

"They are annoying no matter how they think of themselves."

The two other arrancar nod in agreement and denaval says.

 **"I hope we can get ready if they find out of us. I can't wait to fight a captain again."**

 **"I agree brother but we have to be cautious. The head captain is still alive after all."**

Fariner says then draws his sword as he and denaval turn to look his right.

 **"They sense us my lord.**

 **We must make haste if we don't want to have problems."**

Fariner says as Shiro nods to him.

Shiro looks at Ichigo who had her backpack on.

"You ready?"

Ichigo nods and shiro holds his hand out to her and she took it as Abbygale led them back into the garganta.

As the two others walk in, Toshiro shunpos at the seen to only see the closing garganta.

"Damn it!"

She says in a pissed off tone.

—————-/hueco mundo/—————

Ichigo looks at the vast desert and says.

"Wow is it always night time?"

Shiro nods and raises his hand and start chanting.

As shiro chants silently, Ichigo looks at Abbygale and asks.

"Uh how did you get that scar?"

Abbygale looks back at Ichigo then look away.

 **"It's an old war injury. The emperor of the Quincy did this."**

"Emperor? I didn't know the Quincy has an emperor."

Ichigo says and Abbygale replies.

 **"The emperor is the father to all Quincy and they are bound to him and he can take their lives for his own if he wished it."**

Ichigo gasps in shock and says "if he is their father wouldn't he want to protect them?"

Shiro replies with a scoff.

"To him power means more then blood relatives. He wants more power and soon he will attack the soul society and hueco mundo but he is gaining his strength back and when he does... we will be ready."

Ichigo frowns at the sound of that and shiro then says.

"Don't worry. We will train you to make sure you won't loose a fight."

——————/to be continued/————-

 **Note: this story will be out on hold for a while.**

 **I have been slow with the story of this one and I think it is good but can use some more work.**

 **Ps. Isshin knows about her smoking so yeah.**

 **No one has made a fanfic with hollows getting high on weed before so this one is the first.**

 **The next chapter will feature Ichigo as she trains and the pairing will be decided soon.**

 **Please comment on pairings you want to see.**

 **No yaoi. It makes me uncomfortable to write it.**

 **Have a good day and see you next time.**


	5. A change in the making

**_Hi everyone_**

 ** _Sorry for the very late update_**

 ** _I was very busy with my job and used the weekends to relax and I kinda forgot about my stories but now I have time._**

 ** _This chapter will be on Ichigo and her training with shiro and Abbygale._**

 ** _If I should add more espada comment below_**

 ** _The pairing is like a harem._**

 ** _First one._**

 ** _Shiro x Ichigo_**

 **X Abbygale**

 ** _X Aizen_**

 ** _X tia_**

 ** _Xnelliel_**

 ** _X Orihime_**

X Ulquiorra

 ** _X rangiku. (Eventually)_**

 ** _X gin_**

 ** _If I should add more comment below._**

 ** _Now let's begin._**

"YOUR LATE!!" Normal

 **"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"** Hollow

"Don't disappoint me again."  Inner voice

 _'I swear I will kill you!'_ Thought.

————-/hueco mundo/————-

Ichigo looks up the the moon seeing it in its crescent state but noticed taht it was slowly turning into. A half moon.

"Abbygale.."

Shiro says as he looks into the distance and Abbygale responds.

 **"Yes my king?"**

Shiro looks to her and says.

"Did the shinigami destroy That place?"

Abbygale shook her head.

 **"Thankfully no. They didn't find it and we hid it."**

Shiro nods with a smile.

"Good. Now let's go."

He turns to another direction and starts walking.

Ichigo who was looking around rubs to catch up with shiro and the others.

"Hey where are we going?"

She asks as she catches up with shiro.

"We are going to my home. The true palace of the king of hollows."

Shiro says calmly and looks to her.

"Take my hand. It will be quick once we sonido there."

Shiro says holding his hand to her.

Ichigo hesitates but then grabs his hand with a small blush and shiro nods and sonidos.

————/ las noches: Aizen room/———

In a white room with a tall ceiling stood Aizen in her outfit staring to the sky outside at the moon seeing it grow.

 _'The White I made is still In Ichigo but dew to the other one from a Different dimension, her power seems to increase his and hers. I wonder what his face looks like... willhe assist me in killing that thing...'_

Aizen thinks witha but of hope in her.

Then a voice speaks to her.

"Hey cap'n Aizen. Sleep well?"

Aizen turns and looks at gin who was surprisingly in her bathrobe witha towel on her head.

"I slept wonderfully. Thanks for asking gin. How about you?"

Gin takes off the towel and shakes out her silver hair out.

"Me? Oh I slept alright but something has been in my mind for a while."

"Oh?"

Aizen quirks an eyebrow.

"Well it's that hollow white... I believe it's origin may be deeper than what we previously thought."

Gin says with a smaller smile.

Aizen then turns fully to gin and says.

"So It crossed your mind too?... intriguing... well I reviewed all the records in the restricted section in the library under central 46 and I only found out this:

There were two sons of the soul king.

One who can use spiritual energy from the very environment and be able to destroy souls completely..

The second was abandoned dew to a sickness which was what we call hollow. That sickness in turn infected the living world but the soul king then stationed the first shinigami to create the first gotei 13.

However the second son resented his father for abandoning him and created an army to kill him however his brother destroyed his forces during the blood war before the hollow brother can attack. So I believe that the second son is White. Reborn and is back with a vengeance."

Gin wides her pale blue eyes at the info and says.

"Oh wow. Maybe if we can we could be allies to him. After al we are both after the same goal."

Aizen nods with her smile.

"Indeed gin. We both hope the same. However we need to summon a meeting with him and purpose an alliance."

Gin nods and says.

"Well I can have a low arrancar look for him with a messenge."

Aizen nods and walks past her to exit the room.

"Good now lets go. I'm thirsty for some tea."

Gin smiles back and looks out the window.

 _'I hope he is cute... and I hope we can be good friends.'_

She thinks with a giggle.

————/Ichigo: hidden palace/———-

Shiro stops at a huge closed gothic gate and Ichigo falls to her knees.

"Uhhhh I think I'm gonna throw up..."

She says with her face green.

Shiro rubs his head.

"Sorry I should have warned you."

Abbygale walks past him and places her hand on the gate and it slowly creaks open.

Ichigo stood back after throwing up and the three with the other arrancar walk in the huge gothic palace.

As soon as Shiro steps one foot in, all the lamps lit up with flames and the room brights up and the room shows paintings of people and one could be recognized.

Ichigo walks up to one of four people in beautiful robes and head crowns.

One was a man with strange eyes and slick back hair and wore a white kimono with six butterfly wings.(Think of fourth form Aizen)

The second was a woman with beautiful white hair that flowed like a river of snow.

Her eyes were a sky blue with a face taht was beautiful. Her kimono was also white but had designs of snowflakes and a moon on her left side of her kimono.

The third was a teen with shaggy hair and very small eyebrows. That face was recognizable to Ichigo.

 _'Old Man Zangetsu?...'_

He wore a black cape over his white uniform and had a calm face.

The fourth was one Ichigo instantly recognized.

Shiro.

He was younger than the other teen and was siting in his mother's lap with a white robe with red edges and black designs of branches witha black sun on his arm of his kimono.

Ichigo stares at Shiros face and sees taht his eyes were originally brown.

He looked really happy and was holding his mothers hand like a child with his mother.

Shiro walks up to Ichigo.

"Looking at my old family painting?"

Ichigo looks back to him.

"Yeah... that is your family?"

Shiro nods as he looks at the painting.

"That is my mother... she was the goddess of the night. The one who was the shadow of the light. She was married to that man who is the soul king."

"Wait your father is the soul king?!"

Ichigo says in a shocked tone.

"He isn't my father."

Shiro says sharply and walks away.

"Make your self at home. Abbygale will help you settle in. If you have any questions ask her."

Shiro sonidos off and Ichigo turns to Abbygale who walks up to her.

 **"You ready?"**

Ichigo looks back at the painting then looks back to her.

"Yeah let's go."

The two walk off to get Ichigo settled in.

Meanwhile the other two arrancar just head to their room.

Shiro was in his old throne room and walks around tracing his fingers on his throne.

"I'm home... mother..."

———-/flashback/———

In a beautiful garden with cherry blossoms in full bloom.

Two sat under one.

A tall beautiful woman with white hair was playing a flute at a beautiful tone that echos through the garden.

As she plays a young Shiro lays his head on her lap and asks her.

"Mama... do you like the moon?"

Shiros mother stops playing and smiles at her son.

"Yes. After all I'm the goddess of night... and you are my beautiful moon that shines for me."

Shiro smiles and he sits up and hugs his mom close and she hugs him back.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too little Shiro."

———/flashback end/———

Shiro sighs at the memory and he sits on his throne.

 _'I miss you mother... I swear to avenge you and bring an end to his madness...'_

Shiro clenches his fist with anger as he then remembered That day.

———/flashback/————

Shiro was running to his home where he barges innto See his father standing over his mother with his blade in her blood.

"What have you done?!..."

Shiro shouts as he runs to his mother who was dying.

His father stood silently witha cold expression on his face and watches as Shiro cries holding his mother close.

"Don't die mother please! Don't leave me!"

His mother weakly places he rhand in his cheek and says in a weak voice.

"I love you little Shiro... protect the night... don't fall into despair... I'm always with you...always..."

She says as her life slowly slips away and shiro cries.

Then he turned to the man who was his father.

"Why! Why did you kill her!!"

The king coldly says.

"She was willing to disobey my orders to kill you. You are infected and must be cleansed."

The king slowly raised his blade to stike and swings his blade down.

But Shiro catches the blade with his bare hand.

The king narrows his eyes but Shiro responds to him.

"I'm infected? The only one who is infected.. **IS YOU!"**

Shiro says as he hides his grip on his blade to throw him through several walls.

As he throws him, Shiro brand his mother's body and sonidos away.

The king walks back to the now empty room.

"You will die for the balance... the order must be maintained... sacrifices must be made..."

Shiro sonidos to hueco mundo and lays his mother in the sand and cries.

As he cries a crystal substance slowly forms over his mother's body and floats up to the sky forming into the eternal moon of hueco mundo.

———/flashback end/——-

Shiro stares at the moon with a single tear falling from his eye.

 _'It's almost ready mother. Soon I will break the very cycle that binds our world and create a better one.'_

Shiro thinks to himself as his orange hair starts to show hints of white highlights with his skin getting paler slowly.

———/Ichigo/——-

Ichigo found her self in her new room which was a casual white room witha window showing the moon.

She then thinks about how Shiro responded to her statement and worry fills her head.

 _'Does he hate his father? Why? Why would he hate his father?... and he is the soul King's son?! How is that possible?'_

She sat down on her fluffy white sheet bed and lays her butcher knife sword against the wall as she takes off her sandles and starts getting ready for sleep as she feels her body feel tired.

She starts taking off her clothes and folds them into a pile to wear later and stood in her bra and panties.

She cups her D size breasts with a sigh.

 _'I swear these things are getting bigger everyday. I need a new bra soon.'_

She then gets under the covers and feels the silkiest cloth she ever felt and she smiles.

"This is very nice..."

She says as sleep slowly claims her.

————-/dream/————

Ichigo found herself standing outside a strange sight.

A statue of a kneeling man with wings.

As she approaches the statue, a voice says ina wispy echoing tone.

 **"War is coming... _three sons..._ _sun and moon clash..._ _reborn again... the bloodwar shall resume and finish what was started... the dark lord has returned..._**

 _ **We shall be ready for his claim..."**_

Ichigo looks around but to see the statue disappear and she then sees a glimpse of of light.

She tries to move to it but her body froze as the light grows.

Then she hears a voice she instantly recognizes.

"It is time my brother... look around at what you have done."

She looks infront of her and sees the light forms. Mist taht shapes into a man she instantly recognizes.

Old man Zangetsu.

Across from him stood the form of Shiro.

Except he was witha. Full mask on and was holding two blades.

 **"What I have done is because of that thing who killed our mother!!"**

The form of Shiro attacks the old man Zangetsu and as they get into a blade lock Shiro says to him with venom laced in his voice.

 **"You and him! Everyone in that damn place always looked down on me!! Ywhach, you were my brother once! We fought together, drank together, protect eachother, and now you betrayed me and mother!!!"**

Shiro shouts at him and Ichigo widens her eyes as she watches them push eachother.

"You were an obstacle in my way. You and I could take him together but you are dangerous to me and my children. So you will die."

Ywhach says as he aims his blade at Shiro who puts both of his blades together and he says back.

 **"You... I HATE YOU!!!!"**

Shiro sonidos behind him and stabs him through the back and spins around throwing him back causing ywhach to yell in pain.

Then the two disappear as Ichigo feels her mind woke up.

——/dream end/——-

Ichigo sits up with a gasp and holds her head.

 _'What was that? A memory? That was Shiro and ... ywhach? Two brothers who hate eachother... who want to kill their father? That is just confusing...'_

Ichigo gets up and finds a new pile of cloths and sees that they were her original outfit but white.

She dresses herself and as she places her Zangetsu on her back she hears a knock.

knock knock*

"Come in."

Ichigo says as she turn to the door.

The door opens to reveal Abbygale who had her visor up and had her face open to see.

"I hope you slept well."

Abbygale says witha. Kind smile.

Ichigo nods with her own small smile.

"I slept ok. It's different sleeping ina different place than home."

Abbygale nods and says.

"You will get used to it. Well I'm here because high king Shiro requests your presence."

Ichigo nods and says back.

"Alright will you take me there since I don't know the layout of this place."

Abbygale nods and moves to the side for Ichigo to walk out.

The two start their walk to the throne room and Ichigo turns to Abbygale.

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

Abbygale says.

"How did you meet Shiro?"

Ichigo asks and notices a small blush on Abbygales face.

"W-well he found me when I was a young adujas and he protected me from a few other hollows taht were going to kill me. After that day I swore taht I will remain by his side no matter what."

Abbygale saysa s she remembers how she was saved by him.

Ichigo was about to ask not ebut they got to the throne room.

As they enter Ichigo and Abbygale blush as they see a shirtless Shiro siting in his throne.

"I'm glad your awake. How are you today Ichigo?"

Shiro asks as they walk to him.

Ichigo blushes and responds.

"I'm alright but can you put on a shirt."

Shiro smiles and shook his head.

"No can do. I like feeling more open here. I hope you can understand."

She nods reluctantly and tries to not look at his six pack and hard chest.

Abbygale who was as also blushing says.

"Will that be all my king?"

Shiro nods adn waves her off.

"Yes that will be all."

Abbygale leaves leaving Ichigo with shiro and shiro gets up from his throne and walks to her.

"So Ichigo. I hope you are ready."

"Ready? For what?"

Ichigo asks.

"For the next few months I will be personally training you and help you achieve true power."

He says as he stood close to her.

She blushes strawberry red and nods.

"A-Alright. So what's first?"

Shiro smiles and he places his hand on her cheek and says ina. Soft whisper.

"I will teach you how to use your blade once you get a true blade. I have a few left I stole from the soul society long ago. You will have one and bring out your true power."

She nods and Shiro smiles and surprises her by giving her cheek a kiss.

Ichigo gasps and steps back.

"W-w-what was t-that for?!"

Shiro says in a teasing tone.

"Oh I just want to see that face you make when your embarrassed. Your really cute when your embarrassed."

She hides her face in her hands and shiro gently places his hand on her cheek and she looks back up at him.

"Shiro... when you were in my room... you said that your instincts told you to be where I'm at. Why?"

She asks as she found herself lost in his bright golden yellow eyes.

"Like I said instinct helps me live and I follow it to survive. But when I first found you... I wanted nothing more than you. You are what I want to protect."

Shiro says in his calm voice and she couldn't felt but feel her heart long for him.

Shiro surprises her by a small kiss on her lips.

Her first kiss.

The kiss wasn't rough or sexy. It was a soft caring kiss with a bit of emotion.

Shiro pulls back a bit but was still close.

"I swear to you on my life... I will train you and protect you."

Shiro says as Ichigo looks back at him.

Ichigo felt her heart beat hard in her chest and she felt his arms wrap around her in a Protective hug.

She lays her head on his chest and felt for the first time.

A small dose of love.

 _'Am I falling in love? Is this what love is?'_

She thinks as Shiro makes a small purring sound as he pets her head.

————/to be continued/————1

 ** _Well that was a good chapter in my opinion._**

 ** _This one is to set up more in the future._**

 ** _There will be lemons in the future and I will see about adding more espada or new oc to Shiros army that he will make._**

Comment below and tel me who you want to see next with shiro.

I will be busy during weekdays but I will try to post every weekend or two.

No promises.

Now have a good day and see. Ya later!


End file.
